God of Wrath
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Kratos somehow finds himself in Asura's world, just before he can finally end things with his father. He encounters the former general and, after hearing his story, feels remorse for the demigod as his story reminds him of his own failure as a father. They decide to team up and work together to get Asura's daughter back and return the Ghost of Sparta to his own world once again.
1. The God of War vs The Demigod of Wrath

Kratos turned repeatedly, slightly panicking in his surroundings in the new world, unsure of how he had gotten there. He had climbed up to where Zeus was on Gaia and was blasted with a massive bolt of lightning, but instead of finishing the former god, it somehow sent him into a new dimension. But he did not know what had become of Gaia or the other titans and without him and the blade of Olmypus, they stood no chance against the gods.

"Gaia! Titans, where are you?!"He shouted, spinning around and looking all over, still not finding anyone.

"Who are you?" A voice similar to his said.

He turned to see a man with markings that were somewhat similar to his tattoos. "True warriors offer their names before asking someone for theirs." Kratos replied.

"I am Asura." The man replied.

"Kratos." The Ghost of Sparta replied.

"What are these titans you're talking about and are you talking about the planet? That is the only thing called Gaea here." Asura asked.

Kratos huffed, then started to turn. "That is none of your concern, Asura." He said, preparing to walk away.

As Kratos was about to walk away, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. "I think it does." Asura said, glaring at him.

Kratos snarled, then slammed his body into Asura, knocking the demigod back. "Know this Asura, no one who has stood in my way draws breath any longer." Kratos said, swapping his weapons for the Nemean Cestus.

Asura responded by growing 4 more arms, rushing at Kratos, who also rushed, using the boots of Hermes to match up to Asura's speed. The two warriors slammed their fists into each other, but unfortunately, the arm Asura had swung was shattered by the massive gauntlet combined with the strength Kratos had put behind it. While the demigod was off guard, Kratos swung his other fist, slamming it into Asura's chest, throwing the former general back once again.

With a scream of rage, Asura rushed back at his opponent, mantra surrounding him. He fired bursts of mantra and his rocket fists at Kratos, who sent them back at Asura, slamming them into him. Quickly, Kratos switched to his nemesis whips and swung at the recovering Asura, both cutting him and electrocuting him. It wasn't as bad as Deus', but it was enough to stun Asura. Kratos took this opportunity to rush in with the boots once again, readying the blades of Athena (keep in mind, this was JUST before he got those from Athena's ghost). He slammed them into Asura and continued running until he slammed the demigod into a cliff wall, then repeatedly stabbed the wrathful general.

However, the stabbing was doing very little to Asura, although it was working to slowly weaken him, but he could still fight. He raised his three right fists and slammed each one into Kratos' head, sending the God of War flying back. Kratos rolled and recovered, charging back at Asura. He readied the Blade of Olympus and threw it through Asura's chest, stunning him long enough for Kratos to swing his two smaller blades and remove the rest of Asura's arms.

Asura shouted in rage once more, rushing again at the Ghost of Sparta. Tired of the fight, Kratos swung his blades at Asura's head, severing it. He drew the blade from the fallen warrior's chest and, to be sure of his victory, he slashed the body into a few more pieces. Putting all his weapons away, Kratos was about to leave when he heard another voice not too far away.

"Impressive. You killed Asura. But who are you?" The voice called.

Kratos turned to see a man who's skin appeared to be made of the same material as Asura's. He appeared to be older than Asura, but not by much. He also dressed slightly more traditionally. The biggest fact that stood out to Kratos, however, was how the man had a golden mask over most of his face.

"One should give their name before asking others for theirs." Kratos said.

"Very well. I am Yasha of the Seven Deities. I ask again. Who are you." Yasha asked, stepping forward a few feet.

"I am the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos." The God of War answered.

The two glared at each other for a moment, both sensing that the other was NOT on their side. Then, without warning, they rushed at each other once again.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: The boots of Hermes put Kratos up on par with Asura's speed, possibly a little faster._

_2: The Nemean Cestus are incredibly heavy and strong weapons. Combine that with Kratos' godly strength,it would easily be enough to break one of Asura's Vajra arms._

_3: The Golden Fleece would most likely be able to reflect Asura's attacks, as it only failed against the strongest attack Zeus could possibly manage, which I'm assuming would be stronger than any of Deus', who packs more power behind each blast than Asura._

_4: I honeslty might have dragged that out a little long, considering Kratos is more of the slasher type than the brawler/stab type, so he might've started with his blades, which is Asura's weakness._

_5: Kratos is actually a very strategic, tactical fighter, as he was Sparta's greatest general in his time and we also see how he uses the environment and mounted weapons to his advantage, so he is a more tactical, inventive fighter than Asura._

_6: Kratos is also incredibly unpredictable due to the way he can swing around his chains, so in retrospect, Asura would have to get insanely lucky to even get near Kratos, let alone hit him._


	2. The Return And The Alliance

Asura awoke once again in Naraka, hanging on to the pillar with one arm, looking at the abyss below. "Ah, Asura. Wonderful to see you again! Although, much sooner than I had expected. Rather disappointing." The Golden Spider said, crawling into view.

"That man... He fought like I've never seen before." Asura said.

"Yes. I've never seen him before in any world either. He must be from a different dimension than any we know. " The Spider agreed.

"Whatever he's doing, it will stop when I find him again!" Asura shouted, running up the pillar, back to the world of the living. When he arrived, he saw not too far into the distance, the man that slayed him, fighting another man who slayed him: Yasha.

Kratos was managing and was actually on the winning side, but he was losing ground fast. He was exhausted and couldn't keep up with Yasha, having to rely almost solely on his Fleece to throw back Yasha's projectiles and, if the demigod got close enough, used the Blade of Olympus to create an electric shield to stun him, but Yasha learned after the first time and wouldn't do so again.

"Yasha!" Asura shouted and rushed up to Kratos' side, ready to attack his (technically former) brother-in-law.

"Asura." He said, then glared at Kratos. "We shall leave it at this for now." He said, calling his... air... bike... thing, flying off.

The two god-like warriors with anger management issues turned and looked at each other, then jumped back, ready to fight again. "So, you have returned from the depths of Hades." Kratos said.

"In this world, we call it Naraka." Asura said.

"What is it that drives you to return from this 'Naraka?'" Kratos asked, knowing that if you escape the Underworld, you have a DAMN good reason to do so.

"To save my daughter." He said.

Kratos widened his eyes, then, incredibly cautiously, put away his blades. "Continue." He said.

Asura was skeptical for a moment, but then stood up, no longer in fighting stance. "About 12,000 years ago, the Guardian Generals I once served with betrayed me, murdered my wife, took my daughter because of her power and killed me as well." He said.

Kratos couldn't help but feel sorry for the demigod, his story being almost exactly like his own, only someone else murdered his wife, whereas Kratos, albeit accidentally, murdered his own. He walked up to Asura and held out his hand. "Then let us go together to get your daughter back." He said.

"What?!" Asura said in disbelief.

"I was once a father myself." He said.

Asura needed no more explanation. He shook the former God of War's hand and the two went off.

(Sorry that took so long to update, everyone. I'm also sorry it was so short, but I didn't have too many ideas to work with on this, so any help on where the two should go from here would be GREATLY appreciated.)


	3. The Final Lesson

The two demigods walked to the city and Asura finally had to ask the question that had been churning in his head ever since the two of them joined forces. "Kratos. What did you mean when you said that you were ONCE a father yourself?" Asura asked, basically asking "what happened?"

Kratos looked at him and sighed. "I was weak. Once on the battlefield, as my life was about to be taken, I called upon my god of war, Ares. He destroyed my enemies and I became his champion. But it came at a cost. He... tricked me. I slaughtered my own wife and child in blind rage. Their ashes now cling to my skin, making me the ghost of Sparta." He explained sadly, a small sob coming to his voice (similar to the one when he actually killed them) the weight of his sins pressing down on him, making it hard for him to breath.

Asura was shocked at this, but was partially able to sympathize. "There are no need for gods like that. These self-proclaimed gods were once guardian generals like I was. They betrayed me. Framed me. Murdered my wife, stole my daughter and took my life." He explained.

"This is why I seek to destroy the gods. My cursed fate was brought upon by their hands." Kratos said.

Suddenly, the two of them heard laughter that sounded familiar to Asura and the two of them looked to the right to see Augus standing on a large mound to seem higher up than them. "It seems you both have something to fight for, then." He said.

"Augus!" Asura said, taking his stance and Kratos drew his blades.

"Who is this?" The ghost of Sparta asked the fallen general.

"Augus. He used to be my master, he taught me to fight, but never how to stop my fists." Asura explained.

"That is certainly a benefit." Kratos said.

"Yes! Now then, come! It is time you and I finished this, Asura!" He said.

"Come forward and die, old man!" Asura said, ready to fight.

"That's it! Show me your spirit, Asura!" He said, rushing in, appearing in front of the two demigods in an instant, slamming his fist into Asura's face, sending him flying. He then attempted to backhand Kratos, but he rolled backwards out of the way in time and cleared what would be a decent amount of distance (about 8 feet) if either of them couldn't clear said distance in a second. "Ah, you may be more of a challenge than my own pupil! Show me the rage of the so-called 'Ghost of Sparta!'" He said, extending his arms invitingly.

"Many have invited my rage upon them before. Non have survived long enough to regret it." Kratos said, switching to his cestus, charging in with the boots of Hermes. The two then swung their fists and they collided, shaking the area, but in the end of their struggle, Kratos was the one who was forced back from Augus' superior strength. As Kratos was recovering from being pushed back, Augus was in front of him in a instant, slamming his fist down onto Kratos' head, sending him face-first into the ground.

"AUGUS!" Asura shouted, rushing in at his former master, now with six arms. He slammed his three right arms directly into Augus' face, now sending him flying. He quickly rushed up to him before he could recover and smashed him in the face with his two topmost hands, slamming him in the chest with the lower 4, sending him flying again. This time he managed to recover in time and rushed back at Asura, the two throwing their fists at each other as fast as they possibly could. However, even with 4 more arms than his former mentor, Asura still could not match Augus in speed and strength, Augus managing to land powerful hits to Asura in between their barrage of punches. He eventually managed to punch Asura in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him and double him over, at which point he grabbed the top of his former pupil's head with hims left hand, lifting him off the ground and pulling back his right fist,

"And now, Asura! You will die! This time for good!" He said, about to throw a punch that would take the younger demigod's head off, but suddenly.

"Only you will die today!" Kratos said, slamming his fist into the side of Augus' head, catching him off-guard and sending him flying. He skidded to a stop, but just as he did, he looked up in time to see Kratos had flung the blades of Athena at him, cutting into his stomach enough for electricity to start crackling around the wound, but the mechanics in his stomach were still out of view.

"Ah, so your switching to swords, I see. Very well then, this battle calls for my own blade!" Augus said, massively upping his mantra as he unsheathed his blade.

In Deus' throne room...

"They forced his hand." Deus said.

"The only other person Augus has drawn his sword against... Is you, my lord. Are either of them truly that powerful?" Yasha asked. Deus didn't reply, only made a small grumbling noise as if he was thinking.

Back with them...

Augus quickly took the offensive, unleashing an energy wave to slice off all 3 of Asura's left arms, then rushed in and kicked him in the chest to send him flying, then blocked with his sword just in time as Kratos came down with his swords, the two locking blades and trying force the other down or back. Once again, as Kratos was not as strong as Augus, he was forced down onto one knee, Augus laughing as he continued to press downward "I thought you said those who invite your rage don't live long enough to regret it!" He said arrogantly.

"I haven't started making you yet!" Kratos said, in one quick burst of power, pushed back up and pushed Augus back, switching from the blades of Athena to the Blade of Olympus. Augus shot an energy wave out of his sword at the former god, who blocked it with the golden fleece and shot back a ball of golden energy, catching Augus off-guard and blasting him into the air when the energy ball hit him and exploded, the explosion sending him airborne. From there, Kratos shot out and hit him with spheres of lightning coming out of the Blade of Olympus and shocking him while keeping him in the air.

"Let's finish this!" Asura said as he ran in, smashing all 3 remaining arms into Augus' back, sending hi mto the ground, hard.

Kratos then rushed in and Augus looked up just in time and managed to guard against the titanic blade that would've otherwise cut him in half. But after a brief struggle, Augus' sword snapped in half and he was sliced in half, falling to the ground again in two pieces,

However, astonishingly, Augus wasn't shocked, in fear, despair or anger. He actually seemed happy. "That was one hell of a battle... Both of you gave it your all... As did I. Together, I wouldn't be surprised if you overcame any obstacle thrown at you. Asura, you no longer need my training. The one who stands in the end is righteous. Let your rage drive you... Walk the path that you must..." He said, reaching out towards them, before his life finally faded, his hand dropping down to his side and his body fading away.

"In the end, Augus never had any ill will. He just wanted to die as he lived: fighting." Asura said, somewhat sympathetic.

"Your arms..." Kratos said.

"It's of no concern. I can regrow them if my rage grows enough." He said.

"I can restore them." Kratos said, pulling out the amulet of ouroboros and shining it on Asura's arms, the fallen arms reattaching themselves to where they had broken as if it was nothing, much to Asura's shock, testing them as they were restored.

"Thanks." He said.

"Now, what must we do next?" Kratos asked.

"We must return to the village. It won't be long before the so-called gods try to steal the villagers' souls for Mantra." He said.

"Very well." Kratos asked as they continued on.


	4. Defenders

After the defeat of Augus, the two demigods came to the village that the little girl who resembles Mithra led them to. They saw both of them and, believing Kratos was a god as well, began to pray to both of them. "Stop praying! This is pathetic." Asura growled.

"I am not one of your so-called gods. Save your breath." Kratos said, turning his head away and crossing his arms. Suddenly, they both heard and saw the ships of the demigod fleet and, watching in horror as they started dropping missiles down on the city.

"No!" Asura shouted in rage, but was too infuriated to think of what to do.

Acting quickly, Kratos pulled out the Blade of Olympus and destroyed the missiles in mid-air by striking lightning down on them, destroying most of the ships in the limit of the atmosphere. Asura then got a hold of himself, summoning his extra arms again and firing his fists and mantra blasts at the ships, easily destroying them. The airships then deployed ground forces, but they were no match against Kratos' blades.

From her flagship, Olga watched, enraged as their forces and ships were torn apart by the two demigods. "Damn you, both! Fire everything, now!" She demanded. Her arrogant smirk turned to fury, however, when the attack she thought would destroy the entire village, Kratos and Asura along with it, was made useless as Kratos destroyed all the missiles once again with lightning from the massive blade he carried and Asura easily overpowered the energy blasts from the ships with his own mantra blasts, destroying the ships and preventing any lasers from hitting any part of the village.

"Asura, who leads this assault?!" Kratos demanded.

Asura scanned through the ships in his vision until he finally found the ship he was looking for. "Olga!" He growled, remembering when she froze Mithra with no remorse whatsoever, in fact smirking as she did so.

Kratos turned from his ally and raised the Blade of Olympus above my head as if to declare victory or, in this case, taunt the opponent. "Olga! Is this how you face us, coward?! You throw us your weakest soldiers and battleships! And you expect victory?! Pathetic! Come down here and face us yourself! Show us what true power you possess! So-called god!" He taunted, laughing in an arrogant tone of his own at the end.

Olga was now completely red from both anger and embarrassment at the same time. She had been challenged by a being she believed to be far lower than herself. She managed to calm herself down, however, her arrogance returning. "Lower myself to fight pitiful creatures such as yourselves?! Never! Although, I shall grant you your FINAL request. To see the power we truly possess! Ready the Brahmastra!" She demanded.

From on board Deus' flagship, Yasha was shocked by this. "What?! No! She cannot do this!" He said.

"No. It is fine. These two are becoming quite the threat. And the one with the Blade has power that may exceed mine. This is something we cannot allow." Deus said.

The Brahmastra then teleported to where it could strike, all other ships moving out of its range. "No!" Asura said, knowing the destructive power of the weapon, turning to the civillians. "RUN! Go! Get out of here! NOW!" He ordered, managing to get them to run off. "Kratos! We have to go!" Asura said, grabbing Kratos' shoulder.

"No. If that is their true power. I will see it destroyed." He said. The beam powered up and fired upon the two demigods, but at the last minute, Kratos shouldered the blasts, absorbing the power of the blast with the golden fleece, then shooting a golden beam of death straight through the chest of the mighty weapon, effectively putting it out of commission (I would say destroyed, but I'm pretty sure Mithra is being held on the Brahmastra, so that's a no-no). "Damn you, both! All ships, retreat!" Olga commanded, the ships rapidly fleeing

"Never again will they take a life with that weapon." He said.

"Or take lives to power it." Asura agreed.

"Or next objective is Deus, then?" Kratos asked.

"Yes. We're going to Shinto." Asura said.


End file.
